


The Experiment

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, flash_fanworks, prompt fics, the faculty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey experiments with "alien" seasoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Fan_Flashworks community in response to the prompt, "Spicy."
> 
> This takes place pre-invasion. If you squint, this could be considered a Faculty/Roswell crossover since the characters of that TV show are mentioned, and are the inspiration for Casey's experiment.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/vanilla_ice_cream_2.jpg.html) [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/sweet_spicy.jpg.html)

Ever since he had begun watching _Roswell_ on television and seen Max, Isabelle and Michael pouring Tabasco sauce on everything they ate, Casey Connor had been dying to try it. According to their characters, a liking for the mixture of sweet and spicy was an alien trait, just one more thing that set them apart from everyone else.

Casey knew the feeling. While he didn't actually believe there were aliens moving among them, he'd always felt different from the other students at Herrington High, an outsider. So wouldn't it be cool if he had something in common with the fictional Roswell trio?

Not that he wanted anyone to know about his experiment Which was why he'd left the cafeteria and taken his dish of ice cream and the bottle of Tabasco sauce into the room that served as the school newspaper office where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him and give the jocks another reason to target and harass him.

Casey poured the sauce over his vanilla ice cream and watched the liquid turn the white dessert red like blood spreading in the virgin snow. He studied it a moment, but just as he was about to lift his spoon to his lips he heard, "Don't tell me. After living on earth for so many years, you've decided to see if you can still enjoy the dietary preferences of your home planet."

Delilah Profitt stood in the doorway, possibly the last person in the world he'd want to know about this. Five minutes after she left, the story of geeky Casey Connor pouring Tabasco sauce on his ice cream would spread through the school like wildfire, and he'd be hearing about it till graduation, and probably long after.

"It's just an experiment," Casey told her.

To his surprise, the normally bitchy Delilah didn't laugh or mock him the way he'd expected. All she said was, "Then you'd better follow it through to its conclusion." Realizing she was waiting, Casey took a spoonful of the doctored ice cream, and with great effort, swallowed it. "So?" Delilah asked. "How does it taste?"

Casey took a long drink from the bottle of water he'd brought with him. Through watering eyes, he finally managed to say, "It's disgusting."

"Congratulations," Delilah replied dryly. "Your experiment has just proven that, despite all beliefs to the contrary, Casey Connor, is not an alien."


End file.
